Security
by Vanille-Lune
Summary: Izzy Call has made terrible choices in the past, which she regrets. Her brother Embry and her father are there helping her every possible chance.  Will she over come the demons of her bad choices? Will she endanger her sons by moving back to LaPush?
1. Chapter 1

_**Security**_

**Summary**: Izzy Call has made terrible choices in the past, which she regrets. Her brother Embry and her father are there helping her every possible chance. Will she over come the demons of her bad choices? Will she endanger her sons by moving back to LaPush?

**Characters**

**Isabella (Izzy) Marie Call:** age 16. Complete Tomboy loves sports, such as Football (plays 1st string running back) Baseball (plays pitcher, catcher, first baseman, and short stop) Jacy Keaton Call and Paytah Akecheta Call are her two year old twins. She is full Quileute.

**Embry Jordan Call: **He's quiet and shy, best friends with Quil and Jacob. He lives with his and Izzy's dad. He gave Isabella the nickname Izzy. He is 17 and a shape shifter.

**Jacob Ephraim Black: ** age 17. He's a LaPush shape shifter. Imprinted with Leah Clearwater.

**Charlie Call: **Izzy's and Embry's father. Jacy and Paytah's grandpa. Married to Naomi Call.

**Leah (Lee) Dori Clearwater: **Imprinted with Jacob. Age 17. Seth's older sister. Shape Shifter

**Seth Nathaniel Clearwater: **Age 15. Brother to Leah. Shape shifter. Imprints on Izzy.

**Paul LaHote:** Age 19. Shape shifter. Imprinted on Rachel Sarah Black (20). Lives alone with Rachel

**Jared Mahan:** 19. Shape shifter. Imprinted on Kim Conweller (18).

**Samuel (Sam) Uley:** age 21. Lives with Emily (21). Shape shifter. Expecting a baby boy.

**Quil Lee Atera: **Shape shifter**. **Age 17. Imprinted on Claire (16). And

**Collin Mahan**: age 14. Shape shifter. Jared's little brother. Brady's twin.

**Brady Mahan:** Age 14. Shape shifter. Collin's Twin. Jared's little brother.

**Jacy Keaton Call:** Izzy's son. Age 2. Paytah's twin. The quiet one out of them both.

**Paytah Akecheta (A-key-chet-a) Call:** Age 2. Izzy's son. Jacy's twin. The louder one out of them both.

**Renee Dwyer: **Izzy and Embry's biological mother. Married Phil Dwyer (Izzy and Embry's stepfather) She is Jacy and Paytah's grandma.

_**Jacy means MOON Keaton means THE PLACE OF THE HAWKS**_

_**Paytah means FIRE and Akecheta means FIGHTER. **_

_A/N I'm thinking about writing this story and I'm hoping it'll be a big success and that you will love it enough to Read and Review also bare with me throughout this because this is my first story. Also I don't have a beta so I'm doing this all alone. Well…I hope you like!_

_ Love, Vanille-Lune _


	2. Coming Home

Coming Home

Realization can hit you hard especially when you least expect it to. You ever hear that saying, expect the unexpected, well that's difficult to do when there are other things on your mind, or going on. For instance, running away.

I've only ever seen it in movies or read it in books, running just always seemed too dramatic. But here I am, running away with my babies.

My mom resents me and yells at me over everything, anytime she sees me, some of the shit she yells at me for happened years ago.

My Dad lives in La Push, Washington and we e-mail and talk and sometimes when mom's husband, my step-father, leaves with my mom for long periods of time I fly out to Washington to see him.

Embry Call is my big brother and I haven't seen him or my dad in years. I love them both so much and I didn't choose to not come see them. Renee and Phil haven't left in years.

Shit went down about three years ago and I got caught up with the wrong people. I started drinking and my grades were slipping. I hit rock bottom from the choices I made. So it hit me one night after I had gone through a very hard, degrading battle that I need to pull myself together. I dropped all of my 'friends' and studied my ass off, and to get my thoughts off of the withdraws from the alcohol I picked up sports. I run track. I play football, and baseball. Soccer wasn't my favorite but it kept me running when they dropped the track team.

Anyway, Renee doesn't want me to go, she says that I need to help around the house and there's always a new reason why I should stay. So instead of them helping me move out and being happy for me they have me going everywhere with them for 'family fun' but I know it's just to make sure that I don't leave while there away.

They don't know that when they go to this formal, ADULT, party tonight that I'm leaving…simply running away.

As soon as heard the car pull out of the drive way I packed everything I needed and then some and shoved them in my jeep. Then I went and packed the boys things. Jacy Keaton Call and Paytan Akecheta Call are my two year old sons.

After strapping them in their car seats I sped off as fast as I could. I was planning on driving all the way to La Push. I know I'm stupid but Renee and Phil could have looked up on the flights or trains and I needed a little alone time with my babies.

I must have been driving for at least an hour and Jacy and Paytan were getting restless. They wanted to eat and run around.

"Mommie, I eat?" Paytan asked as we were getting settled in the booth.

"Yes, baby. Were going to eat, Do you want chicken, or shrimp bites?" I asked him.

"I eat…chickn!" he said excitedly.

"Jacy what do you want to eat?" he looked at me and grinned.

"I have chickn too?" I smiled and nodded.

"Hi, I'm your waitress for this evening. What can I get you to drink?" she smiled at the boys and they grinned back sweetly.

"Hmm, they'll split an apple juice and I'll have coffee, please." She wrote it all down and went to retrieve the order.

She came back and I ordered our food and she said they'd be out in a few.

"Mommie?" Jacy said getting my attention.

"What, pumpkin?" I asked kind of concerned with his tone of voice.

"Where are we goin?" he asked. I was shocked to say the least but I never expected him to ask that question. He's always been extra smart but I didn't have a simple way to put it.

"Well, Jacy... Paytan. Were going to go live with Grandpa Charlie, and Uncle Embry. You've never met them but they will love you and be able to help you in ways that I can't." I pushed the hair from there eyes and smiled brightly at the big chocolate colored eyes staring back at me. Is it selfish to be glad that they look more like me instead of there sperm donor?

"Here's your food can I get you anything else?" the waitress set all the plates down and when I shook my head no she smiled and walked away.

After we had finished eating we had paid and left. While the boys were sleeping I had put on some music to keep me awake. Pulling into gas stations and little café's throughout the night and day to get coffee and little snacks for the boys, where helpful to stretch and see how far we had come.

"Mommie, are we there yet?" Of course the most wonderful question and I had the most wonderful answer.

"Yea, sweetheart we are. It's a surprise though so you have to be quiet until we get into the house and meet everyone. It looks like all of mommies friends are here too."

I got the boys out of there car seats and carried Jacy while Paytan was comfortable just holding my hand. We walked through the house and found everyone out back having a cook out. Typical.

I walked over to where I saw my dad and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and looked confused.

"Hey, dad. It's me." I said and he grinned and wrapped me into his embrace.

"Izzy, we haven't seen you for years!" he then looked at Jacy in my arms and Paytan holding my hand. "Hi I'm Charlie, what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Jacy and that's my brother Paytan, and this is our Mommie!" he said quite loud and Charlie's face got redder and redder by the second. A woman not much taller than me came and grabbed my fathers hand and drug him inside. I stood there in shock until I heard Paytan.

"Mommie, what happened to him? Is he going to be ok?" I crouched down to his level, which left me sitting on the ground Indian Style and pulled Jacy off my hip and set him on one leg and Paytan on the other.

"Boy's, Grandpa Charlie is really mad at Mommie and so he had to go inside to control his anger. He's going to be just fine. Don't worry about him ok that's my job." I told them trying to calm them down.

"But Mommie his face got real red and then he got taken away." Jacy contradicted.

"It's ok, what did I say?" I asked.

"Not to worry about it." he said looking down and playing with my fingers.

"You said that he's goin to be fine too." Paytan added. I smiled and hugged them close to me. They were my life now and I'd do anything to protect them.

I don't know how long I sat there hugging them but when someone cleared there throat I jumped a little and turned around seeing none other than my brother and his two best friends.

I got up and the boys clung to my leg as they were looking at the size of the jokers in front of us.

"Em! Oh my god I missed you so much! What have you been up to?" I was hugging him fiercely and he had to bend down a little to hug me properly. Then I looked at the infamous Jake and Quil.

"Jake! Quil! It's so nice to see you guys again! Gosh what have they been feeding you guys up here? Your huge!" I hugged them as much as I could with both of my legs being clung to. Quil bent down to Jacy and Paytan's height and grinned the grin he always grins when he's up to something.

"So, Izzy who are these fine young lads?" I smiled.

"This is Paytan and Jacy… my sons." Quil fell silent, Jake looked lost in thought and Embry was shaking so much that he was vibrating.

On instinct I scooped up the boys and ran into the house. I didn't know what was going on but something in my heart told me to protect. So that's exactly what I did and not five minutes later I heard a howl and to me it sounded pained.

"Izzy, we need to talk." I heard Charlie from his chair in the sports den. I took a deep breath and walked with the boys into the den and sat down with them on either side of me.

I looked up into his still angry eyes and took in a deep breath. This was going to be a long evening.

_**A/N. Ok so there is chapter one and I'm extremely pleased with it. I'd like to thank my first reviewer (you know who you are) I was so happy to see my first review I typed up this chapter and decided to just update it. I'd love to see lots of reviews but it's just my passion to read and write so idk…but do tell me whether to go on or not even if it's a PM…but if your reading this and Reviewing then Thank You!**_


	3. Talks and New Acquaintences

Chapter 2 Talks and New Acquaintances

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Dad asked me with a look of hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I was just scared and worried about what you and Em would think. Renee just thinks I was a sitter or something and so she doesn't even know the truth." I looked at him with a pleading glance.

He sighed. "I would never judge you sweetheart. You can trust me. I'm your father I won't let you go ever again. Do you understand? I know I don't say it much but I love you and your brother and I know when I get to know my grandsons I will love them just the same. I won't ever put you in harms way." He said with his 'I'm serious so don't fuck with me look'.

"Then why were you so mad?" I asked confused.

"'Cause I know you. You would never be so careless as to get pregnant. You never want attention so I know you didn't do it to get attention and if you wanted a release you would be extremely cautious. You were f-forced weren't you?" he stuttered at the end.

I gasped. I never thought he was so perceptive. "Hold on a sec." I whispered to him.

Grabbing the boys I headed outside to find someone to watch him for a while.

"Iz!" I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Jake jogging towards me from the woods.

"Hey, Jake, can you play with them for a bit? I need to talk 'grown up talk' with dad so they can't be listening." I put on my best puppy dog face and not seconds later he grinned and nodded.

"Thank you so much. It'll only be a little while." I said then turned to the boys. "Boys, your gonna get to play with Uncle Jake for a little while ok?" they nodded with a grin and let go of my hands only to be swung over Jakes shoulders.

As I walked inside I heard giggling and smiled.

Sitting down on the couch and pulling my knees to my chin I started. Never looking in his direction.

"I got caught up with the wrong people 'bout three years ago. I completely regret it but I started drinking and doing drugs." I paused to regain my breath and I swore I heard growling but I just shrugged it off. "Partying all the time, I wasn't thinking about what I was doing to myself. To be honest I didn't really care. I was walking home one night after going to put in an order for Renee at the liquor store. I was in deep thought and thinking about trying out my new fake I.D. I hadn't done anything in a couple days and so I was shaking from withdraw. I remember it was unusually chilly and the air felt off. I was texting my best friend Genevieve when I felt clammy hands cover my mouth and wrap around my waist. The hands pulled me behind the dumpster in the alleyway." I heard more growls but I just kept going wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I remember he had a knife and he cut my face, that's why there is a scar from the corner of my mouth to my temple, he cut my arm really deep and I passed out from the smell of the metallic blood. "When I woke up I was naked and lying in a puddle of my own blood. It was mind over matter and I ran so fast all the way home and stitched myself up cleaning up my mess. I knew I could have gone to the doctors but I was so tired all I wanted to do was sleep in comfy pj's 'cause it was about two a.m… I have never been in that much pain before." I heard more growls. "Dad, did you get a dog?" he looked livid but smirked at my statement.

"No, Iz, we didn't get a dog. Why didn't you tell your mother or Phil?" he asked me.

"She would have thought I was making it up to get attention. Trust me when I told her that I thought I was pregnant she said 'Oh god, child, do you think I'm an idiot? You just want the attention. I'll tell you what you go to the doctor and tell him. If your not you'll be the waste of money you always were. But if you do end up being pregnant you'll be out of my house faster than you can snap.' I thought about telling her I was pregnant but I didn't want to get kicked out. So I concealed it and when I went into labor I was at the house and I told them that the liquor store was having a sale. Once they were born I took them to the hospital with the times and got them checked and there birth certificates made."

"How did you get them to the hospital?" he asked.

"I knew I was pregnant through out the term. So with the unlimited credit card Phil gave me to make me stop asking for money I was always buying things for them like diapers and car seats, cribs, bottles and stuff like that. So the stuff was stored in the car I bought. I was prepared for them. I never thought of adoption, or abortion. They were apart of me and I never wanted to give them up I love them so much. We have become so close that they would sit in the classroom with me while I did my school work. I drove illegally until I got my permit and that was only a couple months ago, but even then I never drove with a licensed driver. I'm only telling you this 'cause I have changed. I picked up Track, Baseball, Football, and Soccer, to get my mind off of the withdraws." His face lit up at the mention of the sports.

The conversation lightened up at the mention of football.

"Which position were you?" he asked me thankfully noticing my discomfort and not mentioning everything else.

"First string running back, and rarely quarterback, but that was only if our quarter back was sick or injured." I said and we talked about football and base ball until we saw Em in the doorway. He came over to me and sat beside me pulling me into his lap and hugging me tight.

"Where are my nephews?" he asked and I jumped up running out to get them from Jake.

I saw them in the tree-house dad built for Em and I.

I climbed up there and poked my head in the little window. It was the exact same thing as it was years ago. Em and I would camp out up here in the summer and when Renee and Dad were still together we would sometimes get to eat our dinner up here.

"Mommie! Look what Uncle Jakey showed us! He said you and Uncle Emmy sleep up here! Can Jacy and you and me sleep up here Mommie, please, please, please, I'll be good! Please?" I was grinning at Jakes face when Paytan called him Uncle Jakey.

"Sure sweetie, we'll do it tonight and maybe if you ask Uncle Emmy he'll join us as well." I bent down and picked up Jacy who was stretching his arms up for me to hold him. I kissed his cheek and Jake pouted.

"Where's my kiss? And how come I'm uncle Jakey? Last I checked we weren't related." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Because your like a brother to me and I didn't think you would mind being called Uncle Jake but I guess they came up with there own name for you… Uncle Jakey." I laughed at his expression.

"Jake, man, come on hurry up, we have the outer perimeter tonight!" I heard an unfamiliar voice echo up to the tree house.

"Jake who is that?" he looked panicked and then I heard the voice again.

"Jake, dude, hurry up I'm not going to be stuck doing patrol for a week. I have a date tonight and with you being a slow poke I'm gonna miss it if we don't leave now." I heard the all too familiar sound of the boards creaking as weight shifted on them. The boy the voice belonged to came into view and he looked nothing like a boy.

"Jake, your pissing me off!" as he looked around for what I assumed was Jake, he noticed me but didn't look me in the eyes. "Jake, we have to go."

"Seth, god man, You're an idiot!" Jacy was snoring softly in my arms and Paytan was looking sleepy as well. So I picked Paytan up as well and walked down the steps excusing my self along the way.

"Dude, she doesn't know about what we are. You should make sure who is with me before you start going off wit shit about patrol and shit. On top of all that Paytan was awake and heard you saying that shit. Izzy is going to be ticked off if Paytan picks that word up." I heard Jake say and the one called Seth grumbled a reply.

Walking into the house Em took Paytan and I switched Jacy to lying down on my lap. I sat down next to my big brother and started chatting lightly.

"I'm so glad your back. I missed you so much." Em told me getting serious all of the sudden.

"I missed you too, Em, I wish I could go back and visit more often and I wish I could have gone back and told you and dad I was pregnant when it happened. I was all alone Em, and I missed you and I missed my daddy. Now I feel lighter and like I can accomplish anything with everyone by my side. I was lonely, except for Genevieve she was such a big help. We leaned on each other." I told him looking off and remembering Eve.

"That's a pretty name. Will we ever get to meet her?" he asked and I got the best idea. I grinned. 

"DAD…" I yelled for my father and walked to the backyard knowing that's where he would be. I found him in a lip lock with who I assume is Naomi. "Dad, sorry to interrupt your moment…but this is really important. I need to talk to you and ask you a huge favor." I smiled at there chagrin and grabbed his and Naomi's hands, Leading up to the porch and to the swing.

"What's on your mind Izzy." Dad said, cheeks still a little pink from getting caught.

"So, I have a huge favor to ask and I need both of your consents." They nodded for me to continue. "Ok, well, my best friend Genevieve, well the reason were so close is 'cause we both lent on each other when none of our other friends stuck around. She stayed with me after the babies were born when all of my other so-called-friends looked at me in disgust. Her parents hit her and her dad gets paid to sell her…body. Well she always told me that she was going to run away to a small town were she'll be safe if they come after her, 'cause the neighbors will hear her screams. Anyway, I was wondering-"

"Yes." Naomi and dad said at the same time cutting me off.

"Really?" they nodded. "Oh, I'm so glad I asked. I'm going to drive down there and get her right now."

"No, you can't go alone. Take one of the boys with you. They'll protect you if needed. Take Em with you." I nodded grinning ear to ear. I hugged them both and ran to go get my brother and the keys.

"Em, come on get into the car. Now, were leaving." Thankfully he didn't question it and got in the passenger side.

I walked over to dad and Naomi again and like the mother I am I asked if they were sure they'd be alright with Jacy and Paytan. When they nodded I told them to call me if they have questions about anything.

Hopping in the car I sped off. To save my best friend, to offer her a new life, free from pain and fear of the men around her.

"Em, thanks for coming with me without question. Dad offered you up but I was going to pick you anyway. I have a strong feeling that you and Eve are going to have a special place in each others hearts. I just keep thinking that you two are going to be perfect for each other. You both like the same things and I know you, you're very protective and she is extremely loyal to the ones she loves." He raised his eyebrow and I smiled.

"You trying to play Match-Maker sis?" he asked smirking.

"No, I just have a feeling. I wouldn't say anything unless you asked me to, especially when it comes to girls. I've learned my lesson from when we were still in… what was it? Third grade? You were like 9 and I told that girl you liked that you like her and she went over and hit you. Then she came over to me and told me to 'never interfere with fates'… god it was scary at the time."

"I remember that." He said laughing. "My face was stinging for hours after. Now though, I catch the swinging hands. I can't believe you remembered that though." He said chuckling. "I won't ever forget that." I told him seriously. ++===++ We had driven all night and a lot of the next day and we were finally in Phoenix. Em had driven most of the time 'cause he is used to little or no sleep, just naps. It was only a few hours later that I pulled up at her house. I jumped out and went to know on the door. "Dad, no not again. I'm tired and hungry. Please, I beg you." I heard Eve pleading with her father. I knew what was going to happen. I burst through the door and ran straight to her bedroom where two men were standing near the bed undressing themselves and Eve was in the corner with her dad clutching the money.

"No need for this any more. Eve pack necessities, were leaving, now hurry. And as for you if you so much as speak a word of this to anyone I will find you and I will kill you Eve is your daughter and if your sick enough to sell her for your own personal gain then you need to die and as for you two sick fucks never, ever touch a woman unless they consent to it." I told them while Eve was packing.

"I wouldn't chance it sis. I'll kill them myself just take Eve and put her in the car. Make sure she's comfortable." Embry whispered to me. I nodded and grabbed her and her bag and bolted out of there.

Once we were fully in the car and ready to go I turned around to Eve. "You ok Eve? They didn't touch you did they?" I asked worried.

"No, I don't know how to thank you. You saved me and I will forever be in your debt. I love you so much you will never understand how much." I smiled.

"You don't owe me anything. If anything it was a selfish act. I wouldn't be able to live with that on my mind. I love you too Eve, you're my best friend." I grinned again and by that time I saw Embry come out of the house but leave the door open, and instead of getting in the front seat he sat behind me and pulled her feet into his lap.

"You ok? I'm sorry for what they did to you. I made them pay I promise." He looked at her with adoration in his eyes.

"I'm fine I swear and they didn't touch me." she replied with the same look in her eyes.

"…I'm only human  
>I've got a skeleton in me<br>But I'm not the villain  
>despite what you're always preaching<br>Call me a traitor  
>I'm just collecting your victims<br>They're getting stronger,  
>I hear them calling<br>I'll stop the whole world  
>I'll stop the whole world<br>from turning into a monster, and eating us alive  
>Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?<br>But now that you're gone the world is ours…" my ringtone cut through the car.

"Hello?" I answered my phone not bothering to look at my caller I.D.

"Izzy, Jacy and Paytan won't go to sleep again. They woke up at like four this morning and wouldn't go back to sleep." Jake said. I looked at the clock and it was 8:32 P.M.

"Put me on speaker. They can't sleep right unless I sing to them." He put me on speaker and I heard a door opening and closing.

"Mommie, we can't sleep. When are you coming home?" Paytan asked.

"Oh boys, Mommie won't be home till late tomorrow night." I told them. "I got a surprise for you though." I said remembering how much they loved Eve.

"What is it?" Jacy said excited.

"Yeah I wanna know too!" Paytan told me.

"Yeah me too!" I heard Jake in the background.

"You boys will have to find out when I get home." I chuckled at there groans of displeasure. "You have to go to sleep though. I'll sing to you if you want." I heard excited squeals and smiled.

I heard ruffling of sheets and they said ok.

"I wanna be there for you  
>Someone you can come to<br>Runs deeper than my bones  
>I wanna be there for you<br>I wanna be there for you

Swirling shades of blue  
>Slow dancing in your eyes<br>Sun kisses the earth  
>And I hush my urge to cry<p>

I wanna be there for you  
>Someone you can come to<br>Runs deeper than my bones  
>I wanna be there for you<br>I wanna be there for you

'Cause I hear the whispered words  
>In your masterpiece beautiful<br>You speak the unspeakable phrase

I love you too  
>I wanna be there for you<br>Someone you can come to

I wanna be there for you  
>And be someone you can come to<br>The love runs deeper than my bones  
>I wanna be there for you" as I finished singing I heard the familiar soft snoring form the boys and loud snoring, most likely coming from Jake.<p>

Once I closed the phone and turned around to finish our conversation, but she had her head on his shoulder, sleeping and Em's head was resting on top of hers, sleeping as well.

The drive back to Washington was faster it seemed like. It still took long enough to where it was night time again but we finally made it to the house.

Walking in first I put my keys and bag on the table near the door and went to set up Eve's room. But when I got to the room it was finished and clean sheets were on the bed.

After getting Eve settled I went to walk into the kitchen for some hot tea 'cause I felt sick, but stopped when I heard talking.

"Well, how did you kill them?" I heard what sounded like Jake ask.

"I had to phase. I couldn't risk the dangers of doing it in my human form 'cause of the police. I just made it look like an animal got to them. I even left the door open and bloody paw-prints going to the door, and then wiping my paws off and only then did I throw my cloths back on and dart out to the car. Dude, Izzy's going to be so pissed, I imprinted on Eve. What's weird about it was Izzy was talking about Eve and I being a good couple on the way there. This is so fucked up." Em said. I walked into the kitchen ready for answers to my questions.

"What the hell do you mean 'paws'? And what the fuck is imprinting?" there shocked faces told me I wasn't supposed to know. That pissed me off even more and I felt hot, and pain shot up and down my spine, I was shaking like no tomorrow and I felt even worse than I did before like the aching I was feeling then, was amplified twenty times worse than before.

**A.N./ sorry it took longer this time. I was looking over it more times than once but I still don't think I got everything. But I hope you enjoyed it. Please give me some feedback. I'd really appreciate it. Not all chapters are going to be this long though… sorry again….Review please!**


	4. Paws

**A.N./ Ok so I know It took a while but I swear I have good reason. My school is a bitch and the teachers assigned a shit ton of work and projects and then by the time I got all of them done I was too tired to write anything. As for the weekends…I either had to baby-sit or I was at my sister's house. And then we went through a hurricane and earthquake all in the same week and I swear it was horrible I was always helping clean up the trees and limbs that fell on our drive way and such things like that. So I'm really sorry and I really hope and pray that I didn't lose you. Hear it is…**

PAWS?

Izzy's P.O.V

"Izzy… shit… get her outside!" I heard Em say and not seconds later my shaking form was being carried out of the Kitchen door.

I felt tremors, violent convulses, coursing through my body. Pain ripped throughout my heart and limbs, I didn't know what to do. I heard cracking of my bones reforming and then there was nothing. No Pain, no tremors, nothing.

I was still angry but I was wondering why that would set me off to the point where I was shaking. I went to walk back inside but when I turned around I fell to the ground, one reason is because I saw to huge wolves and the other is because I tripped over my…PAWS? What the fuck is going on here?

_Embry: you're a wolf. Do you remember the legends? There all true._

_ Jake: Dude, way to soften the blow a little._

_ Izzy: Fuck. Does this mean that Paytan and Jacy will be wolves too? I don't know if I can handle this. Oh my fucking god, what am I going to do I can't tell any one they'll think I'm fucking insane and have me committed. Oh God what will happen if I hurt the boys? Fucking shit, why me? What good am I as a spirit wolf, who can I protect? What happens-_

_ Embry: SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO ME! God you're driving me insane with all the bitching! Paytan and Jacy might inherit this but only when they get older. You won't hurt them you love them too much; they are your 'pups' you can't hurt your pup it's physically impossible for a mother spirit wolf to do. Or an imprintee._

_ Izzy: Ok now how do I change back?_

_ Jake: You can't you have to stay like this for the rest of eternity._

_ Izzy: WHAT! Who's going to take care of the boys?_

_ Jake: You have to act like a real wild momma wolf and go catch their food. And bathe them by licking them clean. _He obviously couldn't think of anything else but he started to chuckle and grin, which looks really weird on a gigantic wolf, I wanted to kill him for making me believe that shit!

_ Izzy: I'm going to kill you. I'm being serious. Not joking around with you. Tell me how to change back._

Em was no help, because he couldn't stop laughing at my gullibility, for at least five minutes. But eventually I followed what he told me to do and I ended up naked and on my butt, in the mud, with leaves and god knows what else in my hair.

Streaking to the house I dashed upstairs and into the shower, cleansing my body of all its dirtiness.

~~**TWO WEEKS LATER~~**

Phasing came to me easily now. At first I was a little uncontrollable but that was for serious things that even Jared, the laid-back guy of our little, now big pack, couldn't handle. This means that I am the most controlled new wolf.

There was Jared, imprinted to Kim, Embry, is imprinted with Eve (and I knew it all along that they would get along great) and they are quite cute together… well as much as your best friend who is a sister and your brother whom your really close to can seem cute….Quil, single, Jared's younger brother Collin, imprinted with a sweetheart named Chepi, she is descended from the Algonquin tribe and her name means Fairy; which suits her well; being as she has the shape and height (4'9").

Collin's twin, Brady, he is imprinted with a lovely lady named KoKo: she descends form the Blackfoot tribe, and her name means Night, Sam, imprinted with the one and only Emily, Leah, well she doesn't have anyone…yet, but she quickly became my best friend, Paul, he is an annoying jokester but he's funny and so extremely loyal and protective, he imprinted yesterday on the prettiest little thing her name is Nascha, (Nay- sha) which is Navajo meaning Owl, last but defiantly not least, Jake, imprinted with Yoki, her name means rain and she is living with him because her brothers roommate beat her and she is still getting rid of the bruises.

There is one wolf I have yet to see, Seth, Lee's little brother. The one who yelled for Jake that first night I came here and said bad things in front of Jacy and Paytan. From what I hear about him he is the sweetest thing ever but his 'girlfriend' influences him into bad things. Like now, the reason I haven't seen him yet is because the girl, wanted to go to the beach… claiming that First Beach wasn't good enough and that she needed a warm beach, with hot guys, and calmer waves. If you ask me…she's a pathetic bitch, who will do anything for attention.

Eve took everything really well, and she was inseparable from Em all night throughout the bonfire.

Jacy and Paytan… well I found out that if they have any sort of physical contact with me I will not phase, not even shake, so as long as I have them I'm good.

Today was going to be a good day the pack is going to the beach to chill and grill lots of food. I'm going to take Jacy and Paytan along so it'll be even more fun than with just the pack and imprints.

"Mommie, can we do that?" Paytan asked me.

"Nope, you are going to stay on the ground and stay with your aunts." I told him looking back at him and Jacy. "Your too young to go cliff diving. When you are older maybe uncle Em will take you, but as of right now, no." they pouted but when Quil and Paul opened the car doors to let them out and unhook them for their seats they were happy again.

"Thanks guys." I said to Jake and Em who were getting the drinks, food, and the boys stuff from the back of my car.

I got out and smelled burgers and hot dogs grilling on the grill Jared was slaving over. There was an iron skillet with lots of homemade French-fries.

There was something off about the air. Like something was going to happen, something extremely bad. There was no way around the fact. It was like an elephant in the room that no one wants to acknowledge it there in front of there faces. But somehow I don't think they even know its there. Somehow they're finding a way to ignore it. I couldn't though. It was everywhere I looked.

I was on edge the whole time wondering what was going to happen always looking around everyone.

It wasn't until Em told me to relax and calm down that I cut off all my senses and focused on my breathing.

It got really quiet and calm and I all I heard was the imprints shrieks of euphoria and happiness as they all were jumping off the cliffs and then there was giggles of Paytan and Jacy as Paul and Nascha played with them in the waves.

I felt eyes on me and decided to look around.

Big Mistake.

There were four men bigger than my wolf and they charged towards me. I didn't even have time to scream they covered my mouth with a rag and I fell into an unwanted sleep.

**E.N./ So Cliffy….Review please! **


End file.
